


Love and Basketball

by itshaughtinhere



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshaughtinhere/pseuds/itshaughtinhere
Summary: Purgatory High is home to the Purgatory Lady Demons Basketball team, led by the two-star captains Wynonna Earp and Nicole Haught. In their sophomore season, they led their team to the semifinals and lost one game before the championship. This year would be different, Nicole and Wynonna were sure of that. However, Nicole encounters a problem that may keep her from being there for her team. Wynonna figures certain things out and is tired of everyone pretending they aren’t into each other. Highschool AU
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. It's Haught in August

“Wyn let’s gooooooo!” yelled Nicole, “we’re gonna be late if you and Waves don’t hurry your asses up.” This is the first day they could drive to school and they were gonna be late because the Earp sisters take forever to get ready. While she waited, Nicole hooked her phone up to the audio of the car and started playing Conan Gray. She loved how he was so honest with his music and wasn’t afraid of what people thought of him. As she nodded along to the music Wynonna came out to the car and got in the passenger seat. She looked ready for the day with her ripped jeans and an obscure black band t-shirt covered by her infamous leather jacket. She also had an empty black bookbag and her duffel bag for basketball practice after school. Basketball waited for no one and their team was in it to win it with practices starting right as the school year started. Nicole had already put her bags in the trunk of her red, four-door Jeep that her parents had gotten her for her birthday. The gift was heavily appreciated but Nicole knew her parents were trying to buy her love with the car of her dreams. Once Wynonna was settled in the car it took Waverly another five minutes to come outside with a bagel in hand. Nicole’s eyes widened as she looked at Waverly and she couldn’t believe someone could look so angelic. Waverly was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans and a white crop top that contrasted beautifully with her tan skin. Nicole had to reign herself in before she got lost looking at Waverly. She had a secret and a pretty big one at that. Nicole had a crush on Waverly and hadn’t told a soul, especially not Wynonna. This crush had run into her like a freight train last year when Waverly started Purgatory High with them and joined the cheerleading squad. Waverly quickly took over the team with her natural talent for cheering and loveable personality. So naturally, she started dating the up-and-coming star football quarterback, Champ Hardy. That name made Nicole want to vomit every time she heard it, but it wasn’t her place to tell Waverly who she could love.   
Once Waverly was finally in the car Nicole put the car in drive and headed toward Purgatory High. It took about ten minutes to get to school from the Homestead but Nicole made it in six just to make sure they wouldn’t be late. When they arrived, Nicole purposefully rushed around the car to open the back passenger door for Waverly who gratefully accepted Nicole’s hand as she jumped out of the jeep. For Waverly, only being 5’3 made getting in and out of the Jeep a challenge. Nicole, however, towered over most of the people at their tiny school with her 6’1 stature and seriously built frame. Wynonna was right smack in the middle of them being 5’7 which made her the perfect size to be a great point guard for the basketball team. As all the girls grabbed their various bags and headed into the school they looked ready for anything. Nicole led the pack with her varsity letterman jacket with black jeans and white high top vans. Nicole and Wynonna ran Purgatory High without even trying. Being the superstars of their schools only good sports teams in decades made it pretty easy for them to become popular. Waverly was also incredibly popular but being an underclassman made it hard for her to really fit in with the older kids who didn’t have to ask their parents or older siblings for rides everywhere they went.   
Together the three of them had just about everyone in the school crushing on them. It was no secret that Nicole was as gay as the day is long, however, she turned every girl down who made an advance on her. She desperately hoped that one day Waverly would come to her senses, realize that he wasn’t good enough for her, and dump Champ “the Chump” Hardy. But sadly that hadn’t happened yet and they were about to celebrate their six-month anniversary. That’s something Nicole didn’t understand: how could it be an “anniversary” if it hadn’t been a full year yet? While Nicole attracted every girl either going through a phase or genuinely into women, Wynonna was attracting everyone else at the school with her bad girl attitude, and the rumors spread about her being amazing in bed. As the girls walked into the school Waverly left to go find Champ after hugging Wynonna and giving Nicole a smile and a soft look. Wynonna and Nicole walked to their lockers which ended up being side by side. They were immediately ambushed by Doc Holiday and Xavier Dolls, their two best friends, and the benefactors of a weird love triangle with Wynonna. While they began to set up their lockers for the school year Doc entertained them with his new hat he got for the beginning of school and its sturdy but soft brim that he would wear out after nodding his hat at every woman he passed. Nicole finished setting up her locker pretty quickly, she wasn’t really into all that stuff like everyone else was. So, she ended up going to the office to figure out her schedule and go-ahead to her classes. Nicole was pretty smart and one of the top students in her class except she had a hard time in history classes. They were just so boring to her and remembering all the specific dates things happened on were a pain in her ass. Nicole walked up to the front office secretary, Ms. Havelock, and told her last name. Once, Ms. Havelock, had it pulled up, she printed it out and handed it to Nicole with a warm smile telling her to enjoy the year and that she was looking forward to watching Nicole play this year. Nicole smiled and said some kind words in return before heading out the door and running straight into an extremely excited Waverly. “Nicole! Did you get your schedule yet/? I got all the classes I was hoping to get and I’m taking TWO history classes this year, isn’t that so exciting?” Nicole had to process what had come out of Waverly’s mouth considering Waverly had just spoken at an inhuman speed in her excitement. “Yeh, Waves that’s awesome. I just got mine. The first block I’ve got AP Bio with Mrs. Gardner, 2nd is AP Lang with Mr. Del Rey, 3rd is Weight Lifting with Coach Nedley, I have lunch 4th block and 5th is my AP Calc class with Mr. Clootie, and ugh god really. 6th period is AP World with Mrs. Clootie. Great, I'm gonna fail. What about you Waves?” If Waverly had been excited before she was off the charts now. “Nicole we have three classes together isn’t that awesome! I could definitely use your help in AP Bio since you are a science god and we can be partners in labs too!” Nicole was relieved to have so many classes with Waverly as she always seemed to calm Nicole down whenever she got anxious and they worked really well together as a team when it came to school, just like Wynonna and Nicole did on the court. Nicole saw Champ walking up to them and right as she was about to leave the bell rang. “Can I walk you to class, Waves?” Nicole asked. “Well if you insist, Nic,” Waverly said as she handed Nicole her backpack loving how natural it was to hang out and talk to Nicole leaving Champ behind with Waverly not even noticing his presence.


	2. One Wave Can Cause a Hurricane - Nicole POV

As Waves and I walked into class I was desperately hoping there wasn’t a seating chart, but of course, there was. I looked up to the board and saw that even with the seating chart we still sat beside each other at one of the tables. We sat down and I pulled out my notebook that I use for every single class. I have a notebook for each year so that way every year of notes is in one place so if I need to look back for a refresher or find old notes I know exactly where they are. Waverly always calls me a nerd because of how secretly into school and organization I am, but I have a reputation to uphold. I can’t be smart and athletic, I think that would break the school.  
As I’m setting up my first section for the class, Waves taps me on the shoulder and as I look up I can see Tucker Gardner walking over to us. You want to talk about a kid that makes me feel nauseous just seeing him? Tucker Gardner sets my entire body on fire in anger, the fucking creep should be in an institution for some of the shit he’s done already, and he’s only 17. He walks up to Waverly and just stares at her. Waverly, of course, being the angel she is trying to start a conversation “Hey Tucker, how was your summer?” “Oh it was good Waverly, I talked to my mom about moving the seating chart so that we could sit together. That way I can save you from getting any lesbian rubbed off on you.” I felt my hands clench unconsciously under the table, did he really just say what I think he said. Waverly placed a hand on my leg under the table and I immediately relaxed a little bit. I can’t get in trouble for knocking Tucker unconscious in his mom’s class, especially on the first day of school. Waverly just looked up at him and smiled, “Well Tucker what if it already did? Looks like class is about to start, you should go sit down.” Waves left no room for interpretation as he sighed and walked away.  
Waves looked at me to make sure I wasn’t planning Tucker’s death in my head and started to laugh. “What’s so funny”, I asked. “Oh nothing, but now I’m worried you’re gonna rub some lesbian on me or sprinkle me in unicorn dust.” I laughed but then looked at her with mock seriousness, “Oh come on Waves you know I’m a lesbian not a unicorn, two very different breeds of magical.” I winked at her at the end of my sentence and if my eyes weren’t playing tricks on me I’m pretty sure I saw a faint blush come across those cheeks as she looked down at the ground. Before I could make another flirty comment, Mrs. Gardner finally walked in and began her class with a presentation of the syllabus and I immediately zoned out. Everyone has the same syllabus every year for every course.  
As I’m running different basketball plays through my head I see a little pink flashcard fly onto my notebook with a smiley face on the top half of the folded note. I opened it and there was a game of tic-tac-toe on it with an x already in the bottom left corner. I smiled and drew an o in the top right and handed it back to Waves. We continued to pass it off until it ended in a draw, as most games of tic-tac-toe always do. As I finished the game off I wrote on the back “you’re the only reason I’m gonna survive this year” with a little heart and then put it back on Waves' light blue binder. She looked at what I had written and smiled and then put the note in a corner of her binder. She’d most likely throw it away later but at least my little note got a smile out of her. We sat through the rest of the class until finally Mrs. Gardner gave us a worksheet for homework and the bell rang signifying the class was over. Waves and I walked out and headed our separate ways as I walked to my AP Language and Composition class which is a class that only juniors are supposed to take. I know if Waverly could though she would definitely take it with me instead of being stuck in Honors 10. Waves is way smarter than everyone else in her class with Valedictorian already a lock for her. No one was even close. That’s my girl… except she’s not. Damn, I gotta stop thinking like I have any say over her before I get myself in trouble and lose both my best friends in the process.  
AP Lang passes pretty smoothly with Mr. Del Rey. I like him a lot. He has some character flaws but overall he’s a good person who is just trying to teach us everything we need to know for the AP exam and I can appreciate that. Next is definitely going to be my favorite class of the day. Weight lifting is something I do pretty much daily to stay in shape for the season and it’s taught by one of my favorite people in the whole world: Coach Nedley. Coach has always treated me like a daughter and is proud of me no matter who I love, unlike my parents.  
I walk into the locker room and change into my muscle tee and Nike shorts but I keep the vans on because they’re good weight lifting shoes. As I walk out I see the most disgusting sight ever, Champ Hardy with his body pressed against Waverly as he shoves his tongue down her throat in the middle of the hallway. I cough as I walk past and Waverly pushes Champ off of her, we make eye contact, but I just keep walking because I really just can’t think about her and Champ. I walk into the room and immediately start grabbing weights to rack on the bar so I can do some squats. My goal this season is to dunk in a game. Last year I got close but got rejected by the rim and it was incredibly embarrassing. I just need a couple more inches and I’ll be able to posterize everyone who gets between me and the rim.  
Wynonna walks up and starts spotting me. I’m glad she’s in this class too, I can’t face Champ and his goons every day without a friendly face. “Did you see him violating my sister out there?” Wynonna asked me as I warm up with a 105 pound squat. “Yeh it was fucking disgusting, what was she doing down here anyway? Doesn’t she have her class on ancient civilizations right now?” I say as I start putting more weights on the machine. “Yeh she does, but Chump decided she should be late and pulled her down here.” “What a fucking dick, man I hate that guy,” I say as I easily squat my next rep up of 180. Once we finally stop talking about the disgusting display we saw in the hall Wynonna and I quickly get into a rhythm of spotting each other on our squats, until Coach Nedley stops the class to tell us about the plan for the year. “So today, we will all find out who can lift the most weight on every different kind of press we have. Whoever can lift the most today will get a small prize and at the end of the year, we will do this contest again. Whoever lifts the most then will get a $100 gift card and bragging rights for the year. Sound good?” I was immediately pumped. Wynonna and I are gonna wipe the floor with these goons. None of them have any kind of work ethic and they all probably ate and drank shit all summer.  
I looked over and saw Champ walking toward me and Wynonna with a smirk on his face. “So you girls decided to take weight training? Here to watch us show you how it’s done? Or just here to see us shirtless?” I rolled my eyes and looked at Wynonna knowing she had this under control. “Okay, Chump. Why don’t you shut the fuck up and go warm up before Haught-shot and I kick you and your goons asses.” With that Champ scoffed and went over to his goons, most likely talking shit. None of them were warming up and I knew for a fact someone was definitely going to get hurt before the end of the class.  
We started with squats which are definitely my best lift. I went last because I wanted to see how much I’d have to lift to be the best. The only person who really worried me was one of Chump’s lackeys who was a great sprinter for the track and field team, but even he only got up to 280. I walked up to the weights and Wynonna helped me rack up 405 pounds. The rack bent under the weight, but I knew I could lift it. I lifted it the other day with ease before I lifted my best weight yet at 455. I heard Chump mumble something about me not being able to lift it and just trying to show off. As I got under the rack and made sure it was comfortable on my shoulders I looked at Champ and winked before I easily brought it down in a perfect squat and brought it back up. Everyone in the room was shocked, except for Wynonna and Coach Nedley. The two people who know how insane I am about my workout routine. I easily beat them in every different leg press and I only lost once to Wynonna on the bicep curl and she only beat me by 10 pounds. At the end of the class, Nedley announced I had wiped the floor with everyone and would be receiving a $25 visa gift card and a Purgatory High t-shirt. I left the weight room and headed to the locker room to grab all my stuff. I decided not to change because my muscles look huge after the workout I just did and I was tired.  
Wynonna and I met at our lockers and walked into the cafeteria. Wynonna immediately found Doc and Dolls and went over to sit with them. I was following her until I noticed Waverly standing across the cafeteria. She was looking in my direction but wasn’t making eye contact with me. I followed her line of sight and realized she was looking at my arms with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I raised the arm she was looking at to wave and she immediately jumped like someone had shocked her and turned deep red. No fucking way. She was just staring at my arms. Well I mean my arms are way better than Chumps. I walked over to Waverly and asked her to sit with us and she came and sat across from me as we sat with Doc, Dolls, Wynonna, and Mercedes. Mercedes is the only cool person to come out of the Gardner family. The rest of her family are a bunch of psycho weirdos and I’m really not sure how she is related to them.  
As we sit and have lunch Waverly is completely zoned out of the conversation. I look at her questioningly, but again she still isn’t looking at my eyes. That girl is hawked in on my arms and will not look away. I lean over the table so that she looks up at me and she looks so dazed. So I stand to walk across the table and sit beside her. As I sit down I lean over and whisper in her ear “see something you like” with a smug smile on my face. She looks like I just slapped her with her eyes wide and her face in shock, grasping to find an answer after I caught her staring at my arms. “No, o-o-of course not. Your arms are just very nice and I was wondering what your workout routine was.” Waverly said with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. Oh, I see. I knew she had been staring at me and blushed at something I said in bio class so I thought I might as well stoke the fire if it even existed. I looked directly into her eyes and I was honestly kind of turned on so my voice had lowered an octave or two. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a part of my workout routine?” I asked. If I thought I had shocked her before. I think she died. Waves' face turned an entirely different shade of red and she looked away from me trying insanely hard not to give me a response to my question. Wynonna bailed her out by bringing everyone's attention to us and asking Waverly: “Waves is Haught-stuff sticking veggie straws in your hair again?”  
After lunch, I finish my day with back-to-back classes with Waves. As we walk down the halls I take her book bag from her and she gives me a small smile. I may have overstepped at lunch and made her uncomfortable. So, I made up a plan in my head to apologize while we’re in calc. Calc is such a boring class that Mr. Clootie doesn’t care where we sit and Chump is too stupid to be in an AP class so Waves and I sit beside each other. As we sit down I get out my notebook and pull out a sticky note. I start doodling on it a picture of Waverly being sprinkled with unicorn dust telling her I’m sorry if my lesbian was too magical earlier at lunch and that I was just messing around, I’d never try to get with her while she’s with Champ. Once I’m sure my drawing is perfect I hand it over to Waverly and watch her open and read it. She quietly laughs at my joke about unicorns and sticks the note inside the clear part of her binder so that she can see the drawing when the binder is closed. It makes my heart feel like I just ran a marathon in two minutes and I’m so proud of myself for making her smile like that. Once the bell rings and we get up to leave she tells me that my note was cute and I am forgiven. She then tells me I should just probably hide the gun show before I get every girl in the school ogling at my arms. I laugh and grab her bookbag as we head to our final class of the day, the dreaded AP World.  
Right as we are about to enter the class I feel someone try to take Waverly’s bag off of my back and I turn around to see Chump looking pissed at me. “So, what Waves, you need this dyke to-” umph. As soon as I heard him call me that slur I had him pinned against the wall and I was going to knock him out. “You think it’s cute to use a slur, huh. I can help slur all your words for you, permanently.” I gritted out. “Nicole, let him go. You can’t get in trouble on the first day of school.” I still held on to him and saw the fear in his eyes and I wanted to hit him so bad it hurt. But then I felt this calm hand on my face and it turned my head and I was looking directly into Waves' beautiful eyes. “Hey, you need to let him go. Please, Nicole.” I felt so calm looking into her eyes. Honestly, I would do anything she wanted if she looked at me like that. So I dropped him onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. He stood up and grabbed Waverly and pulled her away down the hall. I can’t believe I did that, I’m so dumb. He’s her boyfriend and I just threw him against a wall. Great. Lovely. Awesome. I grabbed my book bag and headed into the class by myself. Right as the bell was about to ring, Waves rushed in and saw the seat I had saved beside me, if she still wanted to sit beside me. She walked over and sat down. “Are you alright Waves?” She looked so worried I would do anything to help her feel better. “Yeh, I’m fine Nic. He just was mad I let you carry my bookbag and not him. But I told him that he never asked and you always asked.” I sat and looked at her not really sure what to say. I mean I always ask to carry her book bag or sometimes I just grab it out of reflex for her. Is Chump really that much of a douche he can’t carry her book bag for her? “Waverly, I’m sorry if I caused an issue with you and Chump. I’m just being polite.” With that Mrs. Clootie started the lesson for the day. I sat the entire class period thinking about how my plan of getting over Waverly was not working and I was just fucking things up more by pissing Champ off and acting like I thought Waves might be into me. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out the door heading to practice. Trying to come up with a plan to make myself get over Waverly Earp.


	3. Waves is an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how blocked together the first chapters are. This is the first fanfic I've written and actually posted but I really like it and think you guys will too. Thanks for the love already and I can't wait to write the stories of these girls and their journeys. Lots of love!

So Nicole thinks I’m a fucking idiot, it’s confirmed. She sat at lunch today making googly eyes at my sister just like every day this past summer and our sophomore year. She refuses to tell me about it and I don’t want to pressure her into talking about it, yet. And Wav, god man that girl is dumb. She literally sits and stares at Nicole when she thinks no one is paying attention and then calls it being friends. I’m gonna fix this for them though. I’ve got a kind of plan and really just need Wav to dump Chump. She’ll realize soon enough that he’s an asshole and doesn’t deserve her. 

I’m on my way to practice right now. It’s the first practice of the year and I’m so excited to see all my old teammates and wipe the floor with our new freshmen. On the first day of practice every year we have a game of the starters vs. freshmen as a sort of hazing, but also just to see how our freshmen will play under pressure against more practiced athletes. I walk into the locker room and Nicole is already in there and she looks dazed as fuck. “Hey, Haught-shot what the fuck is wrong with you?” I ask as I pull out my practice jersey, shorts, and shoes to change into. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking. Do you think Shae is still into me?” I look up shocked. Shit. Nicole is trying to get over my baby sister. Or at least pretend she is. “Nic, are you sure you want to go after Shae? You never really seemed particularly interested in her when she was throwing herself at you last year.” Nicole was looking at anything but me as she thought. “Yeh, I guess you’re right.” 

Nicole put her shoes on and waited for me to get ready and then we headed into the gym. We walked onto the court and circled around Coach Nedley with the rest of our team. “Alright girls, it’s time to go win a championship! We’re going to practice hard and play harder this season, but we’re also going to have a lot of fun. For our newbies to the team, we always start our first practice with a scrimmage. We play 45 minutes and will have newbies vs. starters. This isn’t to make you feel small or think we don’t like you. We just want to see how you play under pressure against more experienced players. Now then, our starters are Wynonna, Chrissy, Rosita, Kate, and Nicole. Our newbies are Stephanie, Alex, Jeannie, Lena, and Emma. Alright, girls go ahead and huddle up with your teams and let’s get this season started!” Nicole and I walk over to the rest of our team and high five. This is what we live for. There is no better duo in the country than me and my girl Nicole. “Alright bitches.” I start. “ I know it’s been a while since we played together but we are still just as good. Let’s show these newbies what we got.” Nicole leans in and looks at us with this mischievous glint in her eye. “And guys, if you see me with a wide-open drive to the hoop, pass me the ball. I’m gonna show these girls what this team can really do.” 

Nedley blows the whistle and we all get around the circle to watch Nicole and Jeannie tip off the ball. Poor Jeannie is nowhere near Nicole in height and I highly doubt she’ll jump for the ball at all. She doesn’t and I grab the perfectly tipped ball and we start our drive down the court. Rosita, Chrissy, and I pass the ball around the three-point line for a while just toying with the girls until I find Nicole posted up in the paint. She turns around and easily sinks the fadeaway jumper. That’s my girl right there. We head down to play defense and no one dares drive in the paint to get blocked by Nicole so they just stick to the outside jumper and give Nicole an easy rebound. We do this same routine with a bunch of starters scoring and running old plays and then Nicole crashing the boards on defense. On our way back down the floor to play defense after Rosita hit a three from the corner, I steal the ball and see Nicole ahead of me. I know exactly what she wants to do and I lob the ball up for her, waiting to see if she can make it or not. She times her jump perfectly and it’s like she hangs in the air as she grabs the ball and dunks it. Of course, the show off had to hang on the rim for a few seconds and then drop down with the biggest and goofiest grin I have ever seen. “Holy shit!” I hear from the bleachers. I turned and all the cheerleaders had stopped their practice when they saw Nic dunk and they were just staring at her. I find Waverly in the group and her mouth is hanging open while she stares at Nicole and I’m pretty sure she’s the one that dropped the “holy shit”. She finally turns away from Nic and sees me watching her. She blushes so hard she looks like a tomato and I am definitely going to make fun of her for it later. We finish the game easily wiping the floor with the newbies. They honestly weren’t that bad though. Most of them had good fundamentals and Kara seemed like she was going to be a really good shooter if we got her a little more comfortable in game-time situations. We ended the practice after the game and everyone was still thinking about Nicole’s dunk. I, on the other hand, am thinking about how I’m going to make fun of Waverly in the car. 

We all grab our stuff and head out to Nicole’s Jeep and I try not to gag as Nicole helps Wav into the car with the most disgustingly sweet look on her face. Once Nicole backs out of her spot and starts driving toward the Homestead I turn around and can’t wait to hear Waverly’s response to my question. “So Wav, did you see Haught-stuffs dunk? It was pretty hot don’t you think?” Waverly looks up at me and I know she is cursing me in her head. She looks over my head and I can only assume Nicole is watching her in the rear-view mirror. “I thought it was very impressive. How long have you been able to do that Nic?” Of course, Wav diverts and tries to distract Nicole by talking about herself. “Uh, that was the first time in a game. I’ve been practicing all summer. Working out and stuff, ya know.” As Nicole says that I watch Waverly look down at Nic’s arms and then look back up. We make eye contact and she knows she’s been caught. I can’t wait until we get home so I can talk to her, well, make fun of her more like it. We pull into the Homestead and Nicole, of course, gets out of the car and opens Wav’s door for her. Wav’s takes her hand and they just kind of stare at each other. I’m going to vomit. “Oooookay, let’s go Waves. We have things we need to talk about.” They jump apart and Wav says goodbye to Nicole as we go inside. 

I wait until I hear the sound of gravel crunching as Nicole drives off to go home. “So Waves, why were you staring at Nicole all day?” I pull out the pitcher of iced coffee from the fridge as I talk. Waves grabs two glasses and the oat milk specifically for her out of the fridge. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Wynonna. I’m with Champ.” “Yeh and he called Nic a dyke today, seems like a super great guy.” My voice is laced with disgust not only for the word but also for how nasty Champ is. “Wy, you know he didn’t mean that. He was just jealous.” “Jealous of what Waverly? He shouldn’t have anything to be jealous of should he?” “Wynonna I can’t just break up with him and run after Nicole when I’m unsure if she even likes me.” Did she just really… My sister is the smartest person I know but right now she is being a dumbass. “Waverly Earp, you and I both know that Nicole has been in love with you since I brought her to the homestead 10 years ago. But she’s starting to give up. She asked me today about Shae.” As I said Shae, Waverly squinted her eyes. She never liked Shae and never knew exactly why, but I knew. “She’s… gonna date Shae?” She sounded heartbroken and it pained me but this is fixable. “Not yet. I talked her out of it because we both know she isn’t into Shae, has never been and never will be. She’s just trying to distract herself. Waves you two deserve to be happy and you know you would be so much happier with Nicole than Chump. So stop being stupid and go get the girl of your fucking dreams.” I grabbed my iced coffee and headed to my room to do my homework. I did all I could. Now it’s up to Waverly. The ball is in her court.


	4. Fear is Overrated - Waverly POV

After Wynonna left me to consider all of the things she had said. I knew she was right. I had to go get Nicole, but first I needed to break-up with Champ. I don’t want to hurt his feelings though, he’s the first person I’ve ever dated and sometimes he can be really sweet. We’ve been in school now for two months and I really haven’t been able to get the courage up to talk to Champ like I should. Nicole is still as sweet as ever and takes my breath away every time she does something cute, which is constantly. We’re in 6th period and watching a documentary on the ancient Aztecs and their civilizations. As I’m sitting here I remember Wynonna saying Nicole was trying to get over me. Well, that just won’t do. I’m going to get up the courage soon enough and when I do she has to still be available. 

So I’m going to play a little game with her. We’re sitting in the back of the class with the lights off and everyone is either sleeping or watching the documentary. I look at Nicole and she’s trying really hard not to doze off and take notes. I slip my hand under the table and place it pretty high up on her thigh gently stroking circles on her inner thigh with my thumb. That woke her up, she shoots up instantly and I can see her staring at me through my peripheral vision. I continue to rub small circles with my thumb until she starts squirming under my touch. Knowing I have this effect on big bad Nicole honestly turns me on more than it should. I look over at her and her pupils are blown, but she’s still trying to stay attentive to the video. All of a sudden, my chair is dragged across the floor so that our chairs are touching. The sudden motion jerks my hand and puts it right in between Nic’s legs. She gasps at the contact and I look up to make sure no one heard. Luckily no one cares enough to even turn around to see where the sound came from. I draw my hand back and Nicole grabs it before I can put it above the table. “You think you’re cute don’t you?” Nicole rasps out and holy fuck if her voice when she’s turned on isn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my life. “Yeh. I’d like to think I am.” I reply with the sweetest voice I can muster. I look up at the clock and see that the bell is about to ring. I put my hand back on Nicole’s thigh and whisper in her ear “We’ll resume this later. I’ve got unfinished business to take care of first.” I watch as the hairs on her neck stand up and right as I finish the sentence the bell rings.

I grab my book bag and walk out of the room without looking back, but I can feel Nicole’s eyes on me. As I walk towards the locker room I can hear the announcements mention a student vs. teacher basketball game before the homecoming football game as a pep rally next Thursday. I have a feeling Wynonna and Nicole will play in it and knowing Champ he’ll play to try and mess with Nicole. I walk into the locker room with the rest of the cheer squad and get ready for practice. Once everyone is ready we walk into the gym and see the girl's basketball team already running around on the floor playing a 2 v 2 tournament. Wynonna and Nicole are out on the floor absolutely crushing whoever they’re playing. Nicole looks so damn good in her jersey and her shorts rolled up under her undershorts so I can see the muscles rippling in her legs. As I watch, Wynonna passes Nicole the ball and Nicole does a quick spin move and easily loses her defender giving her an easy lay-up. She finishes the play and as she runs back down the floor she sees me and winks and I cannot believe how attractive this girl is. Haught is definitely an understatement. They finish playing and easily beat the rest of the duos. I’m barely focusing on the routines we’re learning because I can’t steal my eyes away from how Nicole moves on that floor. She likes to say she isn’t graceful when she dances, but this is her personal dance floor and she is the most graceful out there. Always one step ahead of the other team and easily deflecting a shot or a pass. Her and Wynonna have this amazing unspoken connection out there that has built from when they were 7 years old practicing plays on the homestead. 

Both our practices end and as I’m walking up to Nicole’s Jeep I see Shae standing way too close to Nicole with her hand on Nic’s shoulder. This rage flows through my body as I walk up and I grab Nicole by her belt loops to get her attention. “Hey Nic, you looked great out there in practice. I couldn’t get my eyes off of you.” I’m claiming my territory and keeping that bitch away from my girl. Well, not my girl, but I’m working on it. I just need a little more time. Nicole looks at me surprised but recovers quickly, she’s never been one to lose at flirting. “Oh yeh Waves, you liked what you saw? Trust me there’s more where that came from.” And with that Shae scoffs and walks away leaving Nicole and me to wait for Wynonna. “Waves, what’s going on with you? Not that I don’t enjoy the attention, but you’re still dating Chump and not into women.” She ended the sentence and sounded like she was unsure about the last part. “Oh Nic, I’m into everyone. And I am with Champ but it’s not working out and I’m going to end it soon. I’ve got someone else on my mind recently.” I look up at her gauging her reaction. Her eyes widen and then she looks at me with that look that makes every girl swoon. “Really, and who would that be?” She questions as she starts to lean in and my entire body is on fire. Right on cue, Wynonna walks up and opens the passenger door, hitting Nicole and effectively ruining what was about to be amazing. 

A week has passed and it's time for the student-faculty game. I’m still wimping out but I can’t break up with Champ before his big game, the boys have to win tonight, it’s homecoming. They canceled all fifth and sixth block classes today for the game, so I barely got to see Nicole. We’ve been flirting more and more and I’ve really enjoyed getting to mess with her with subtle touches and loaded words. Our lunch group left lunch early to get dressed for the game. Nicole, Rosita, Dolls, and Wynonna are playing and I’m going to be on the sideline cheering. I waited for my squad as we ran into the gym waving our pom-poms and getting ready for the big game. The bleachers are loaded with students and Principal Gardner walks out onto the floor with a microphone in hand. “Good afternoon, Purgatory High! Today we have an exciting basketball game between the students and teachers before the big homecoming football game. Now this game will be very exciting, but whether or not it will be close will be up to the teachers. Let’s give a big round of applause to our teachers who will be playing in the game today: Myself, my wife Mrs. Gardner, Coach Nedley, Ms. Lucado, and Mr. Del Rey. The students include Quarterback Champ Hardy, Offensive Player of the year Wynonna Earp, star tight end Xavier Dolls, Rosita Bustillos, and 2-time player of the year and MVP Nicole Haught! Let’s get this party started!” As Mr. Gardner runs to get huddled up with the teachers Nicole walks out onto the court and looks like an absolute angel. Her short hair is pulled up in a little ponytail and she’s got her full uniform on. God, she looks sexy. 

Champ runs into my vision to come get a kiss good luck and I turn my head at the last second so he kisses my cheek. I feel gross now that he’s touched me. Nicole looks over and waves with a sweet smile on her face until she sees Champ assaulting my personal space. He leaves me alone once I push him off of me and they get ready to play the game. Nedley is jumping the ball with Nicole and it is one of the funniest things I have ever seen. As they throw the ball up Nedley nudges Nicole out of the way and grabs the ball. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal but the teachers are going to get killed anyway so why not give them the small stuff. The teachers are running down the court and Mr. Del Rey runs in for the layup when Nicole comes out of nowhere from behind him and grabs the ball out of the air. Holy fuck. Watching Nicole play has always made me feel funny but now that I understand what’s happening I realize Nicole dominating the floor turns me on. There are other things she could dominate. I shake my head to get out of that line of thoughts before I get out of sync from the squad. 

The students quickly pass the ball down the floor and Dolls dunks it on Mr. Gardner. The crowd loses it and the game starts to slow down. Mr. Gardner is actually pretty good and keeps the game competitive, especially since Coach Nedley is a good shooter. Nicole is a machine though and refuses to lose. No one can handle her in the paint and she finishes easily on every single attempt she takes. She has 20 points by the end of the first half and has barely broken a sweat. The teachers look absolutely exhausted while the students are all laughing, except Champ. Champ has barely scored and isn’t a very good basketball player. I bet he’s mad Nicole looks so good out there. As the second half starts its noticeable that the teachers are worn down, so the students start to have some fun. Wynonna throws Dolls an alley-oop that he slams down with authority and the crowd goes wild. Rosita steals the ball, crosses Mrs. Gardner, and finishes the play with a smooth lay-up. The teachers are getting blown out with no chance of redemption and have stopped running up and down the court. On a fast-break play, Wynonna gets the ball to Nicole and she has a wide-open lane to the basket. I can see the smirk on her face and know she’s going to dunk. If she dunks this ball the crowd will lose their shit. She runs up and takes one more step before jumping into the air and slamming the ball home with two hands. The sound is deafening as everyone jumps up and down and screams. She hangs on the rim for a second before dropping down, but someone runs under her and takes her legs out from under her. Her head slams onto the court and I scream as I run for the floor. I kneel down to make sure she’s okay but she isn’t responding and I look up to see Champ smirking at Nicole. Oh it’s fucking over. “Nicole, baby, can you hear me? Please wake up! Nicole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may be posting these chapters slower because I'm working a lot of shifts at my work. I'm essential :). I hope you enjoy this one and I've already written half of chapter five already. Thanks for all the love. Lots of love back. Also, have you ever thought about the fact that Kat or Dom have either seen or could be writing fanfic about Wayhaught? Food for thought. <3


	5. Fuck Champ Hardy - Nicole POV

Ugh. My head fucking hurts. Shit. I open my eyes and all the lights are off in the room I’m in. I look around and see that I’m hooked up to an IV and in a nightgown. Great, I’m in the fucking hospital. I try to move my hand, but something is holding it down. I look over and Waverly is asleep using my hand wrapped in hers as a pillow. She stayed with me. As I take in the surroundings I notice Wynonna slumped against the wall, knocked out cold. What time is it? I move my hand and Waves stirs and looks at me. “Nicole! Oh my god are you okay? I was so worried.” Hearing Waves wakes Wynonna and soon I’m crushed by not one but two Earp sisters in the best hug I’ve ever been given. 

“What time is it?” I ask as Waves pulls out her phone. The brightness hurts my eyes, I groan in pain, and Waves immediately turns it down. It’s 1:15 in the morning and Waves has a shit ton of texts and missed calls from Champ Hardy. When I see his name I remember the scene right before I got knocked out. I had dunked in front of the entire school and everyone had lost their shit. As I was coming down this figure ran under me and took my legs out. It was Champ Hardy. I remember the smug grin before I hit my head and everything went black. “Champ, he’s the one who undercut me. He did this to me.” I growl out as I remember the events.

“Yeh well Waves told dickface off and dumped his ass in front of the entire school,” Wynonna said with a shit-eating grin on her face. I look over at Waverly with the biggest grin on my face. “You dumped Champ?” She looks down with a small smile and said “You’re the most important person in my life, besides Wynonna. No one gets to hurt you, Nicole. No one, especially not someone who’s supposed to love me. If he loved me he wouldn’t try to hurt someone so special to me.” I start to tear up. No one has ever made me feel so loved. I look into those beautiful hazel eyes and feel so safe. Apparently we stare at each other for too long because Wynonna made a sound between a cough and a gag. “I’m going to go tell them you’re awake. Try not to do anything too disgusting while I’m gone,” states Wynonna as she walks out the door into the hall. I laugh as she leaves. I love the Earp sisters, they’ve taken me in as family especially when my own family tried to cast me out. 

When I came out I was 13 and my parents were disgusted. Being their only daughter meant their hopes and dreams for me to have “kids of my own” went out the window. Also, it didn’t help that my dad is a Pastor. They were absolutely distraught for a week and then it was like a switch flipped. They started buying me all this stuff like they could bribe me into not being gay. They bring up my dating life once every few months and talk about all the great guys at the church. When I end the conversation with “that’s great, but I like women” they get silent and don’t talk to me for a week. But, if I pretend to sound interested something new always shows up on my bed, or in my driveway. New basketball shoes, new clothes, Calamity Jane the cat, and Calamity Jane the Jeep are all gifts I’ve received for not talking when we have conversations. Which I guess means they aren’t really conversations. I know it’s fucked up but if homophobia buys me a brand new car then, what am I gonna do, tell them to return it? 

“Hey, Waves. Where are my parents?” I knew they most likely had been here at some point, or I at least hope. Waverly looks down at our hands entwined and said “Well, Nic baby, I called them and told them what happened and told them Wynonna and I would be with you so they decided they didn’t need to be here. They, uh, said we could take you back to the Homestead when they released you. Your mom is leaving on a business trip tomorrow and your dad is at some convention and they said they couldn’t come back. I’m sorry baby.” Waverly finishes talking and looks extremely upset at the circumstances. “Oh.” Was all I could muster out considering my parents basically said our only daughter and her head injury aren’t worthy of us coming back to town to take care of her. “Waves, you can take me back to my house when they release me. I don’t want to burden you or Wynonna. I can take care of myself.” Waverly looks up at me with a flash of anger in her eyes but before she could respond Wynonna walks back in with the doctor. 

“Hello Ms. Haught, how’s your head?” the Doctor asks as he looks at the clipboard in his hand. “I have a pretty gnarly headache and my eyes hurt if it’s too bright but other than that I feel good,” I said hoping he’d release me as soon as possible. He walks further into the room and asks me if I can stand. Waverly let go of my hand to help me up and I feel naked without her holding my hand. As I stand and all the blood rushes to my head I feel dizzy and immediately nauseous. Waves notice and grabs the trash can by my bed and holds it in front of me before I throw up into it. God this is embarrassing. “Alright, Ms. Haught let’s sit back down. So your memory is fine, your hearing seems good, but your motor skills seem to be affected. We’ll let you sleep through the night and you should be released in the morning. Your mother stated that these two lovely girls would be taking you home and taking care of you, is that correct?” Before I can even get a word out both Wynonna and Waverly say “yes.” “Well, it seems you don’t have a choice.” He laughs out. “From the exams, we did while you were unconscious and our interaction you have a moderate concussion and should be back in business for basketball within the next month and a half. The team needs you this year if we’re going to win the championship.” He smiles and shows us the bottom of his clipboard with a Purg High basketball sticker on the back of it. I smile at him and tell him thanks as he bids us goodnight. 

“You guys can go home and get some rest if you want. I’ll be fine for the rest of the night by myself.” Waverly immediately climbs in the bed with me and that’s all she needs to do for me to understand that she isn’t leaving. “I need to go back to the Homestead and make sure everything is working properly and I have some errands to run before we bring you over in the morning. I’ll pick you guys up at 7.” Wynonna says as she grabs my Jeep keys and looks at me asking for permission. I nod and she walks into the hallway shutting the door behind her. I scoot over so Waverly has more room and she moves closer to the middle of the bed and lays her head on my chest. This is the most peaceful I’ve felt, ever. She is such a calming presence and always makes me feel better. Which is so nice right now considering I’m losing it. 

No basketball for a month, how am I going to be ready for the season in time. I’ll definitely miss our first game. What if we lose? What if me not being able to play makes us lose our first game of the season? We’re supposed to be undefeated this season. Fuck Champ Hardy. That bitch boy had to do that out of spite because Waverly loves me. What the hell is that? I’d never do that to someone, even if they are a piece of shit like he is. “Hey, whatcha got going on up there?” Waverly asks me with the softest smile on her face. “Nothing, just panicking about basketball.” She gives me this look that tells me she already knew what I was thinking. “Nic you and I both know you’ll be back to it by the first game. Nothing is going to stop you from getting on that court with your team, not even a concussion. You’ll be back before you know it.” She always knows how to make me feel better. God, I love her so much. She’s an angel. “I love you, Waves,” I whisper as I lean down and kiss her forehead. She sighs and murmurs an “I love you too Nic,” before she lays her head fully on my chest and closes her eyes. I lay there twirling her hair around my fingers as she starts to softly snore and it’s honestly the most adorable thing ever. I close my eyes and drift feeling so content. 

“Nic, baby, wake up.” I open my eyes and Waverly is looking up at me with the most devious grin on her face. “So, do you remember AP World the other day and our unfinished business?” As she talks I feel her hand slide down my body until it’s on my inner thigh and rubbing slow circles. “Waves, what are you doing? We’re in the hospital.” I stammer out trying to hide my arousal but failing miserably. “Oh,” she says as she grazes her hand against the apex of my thighs, “you want me to stop?” This girl. God help me. She picks herself up so that she’s lying above me and leans down an inch from my face. “Do you want me to stop, Nicole?” She looks down at me genuinely curious for my response and my body has stopped working. Total shutdown, like maximum security lockdown. All of the blood in my body has raced to my clit and I will die if this girl doesn’t touch me. “Waves, you can touch me. Please touch me.” She immediately drops and our lips collide in the most beautiful kiss I have ever experienced. 

Fireworks explode throughout my entire body and my insides are on fire. Waves starts to trail kisses down my body leaving hickeys on my neck and collarbone before she makes me sit up to push the hospital gown off my body. Once I’m out of the gown she reaches down and grabs one of my nipples with her fingers and starts to lightly roll it while she lowers herself and wraps her mouth around the other one. Holy shit. My back arches off the bed and my hand immediately goes to her hair as she sucks and licks. I could cum just from this if she gave me the chance. Her hand leaves my nipple and starts to slide down my body. She grazes her fingers over my abs, the top of my hip, and then down my inner thigh. At this point, I’m so desperate. “Waves please.” I gasp out. She touches me and oh my god. This is so fucking good. I groan in pleasure. 

“Nicole, wake up.” Huh. “Nic, wake up!” I open my eyes and look down and the gown is fully on my body and I have no hickeys. Fuck, I had a sex dream about Waverly with Waverly sleeping on top of me. Awesome sauce. I look over at Waverly and she looks incredibly amused and a little turned on. “Were you having a nice dream?” She asks me, trying not to laugh. “Did I talk in my sleep?” I’m terrified of her answer to this question, praying to anything and everything she says no. “Just my name a couple of times, with a few moans here and there.” As she says it she starts laughing hysterically and I want to die, officially. “I’m so sorry Waves, it’s the concussion. My brain is doing funny things to me.” “Are you sure, Nicole? We could try to recreate your dream for you if you want.” She looks up at me and starts to raise herself and she’s even closer to my lips now than she was in the dream. She’s leaning down and god this is actually real and my senses are on fire. “ Hey, guys are you… oh, fuck really guys? We’re in a hospital for christ’s sake.” Wynonna grouches out as she walks into the room with some clothes in hand for both me and Waves. “Put these on.” She says as she throws our clothes at our heads. Waves and I laugh and exchange a look that says “we’ll talk later.” We throw on our clothes and I get discharged from the hospital after filling out some paperwork. 

As I get in the car, I start to wonder what exactly the next couple of days will entail with the tension between Waverly and me, but also Wynonna walking in at the perfect time… every… goddamn… time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how I can write like 7 pages and then copy and paste it in here and it looks like I wrote barely anything. But, that's just me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm going to start posting every 3 days from now on I think. In the midst of all this chaos, I've decided to teach myself how to skateboard. Thanks for the love. <3


	6. Don't Mess with Family - Wynonna POV

I’m driving the two lovesick fools back to the Homestead and I feel sick. They’re canoodling in the back seat and it’s fucking adorable, so it’s disgusting. “Can you guys quit making out for two seconds? I’m trying to drive here.” 

Wav gives me a glare and brushes Nicole’s hair out of her face, ew. “We’re not making out. Her head is on my shoulder because the bumpy road is giving her a headache.” I guess that’s valid, still gross. We get to the homestead and I put the car in park and help Waverly get Nicole out of the Jeep. We head inside and I take her up to Waverly’s room, where Waves insisted she stay. When we walk in the room Nicole sees Calamity Jane sitting on the bed and looks down at me confused. “

Well, I knew you’d worry about her, so I figured I might as well bring her here. Don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you Haught-potato.”

“I wouldn’t dare. Thanks, though. Anything to speed up my recovery so we can go kick some ass.” She says while laughing at my good cop, bad cop routine. I get her situated and Waves walks in the room and takes over making sure Haught is comfortable and the lights aren’t too bright. It’s sweet watching Waves take care of her, but I’ll never tell them that. 

“Hey, I’ll be back soon. I have one more errand to run.” I say as I leave and take Uncle Curtis’ truck instead of the Jeep, can’t waste all of Nicole’s gas. The drive from the Homestead is peaceful and it felt nice to get some fresh air. I pull into a spot in front of Shorty’s and walk inside. I see exactly who I’m looking for and immediately grab him by his hair and shove him into the pool table he was leaning over. “You think you can fuck with my best friend and my sister and not get away with it. You are in for a world of pain, bitch boy. Maybe I should give you the concussion you gave Nicole but add a few broken bones into the mix. How does that sound?” He tries to mumble something out but having his face rammed into the pool table doesn’t help his ability to speak. I lift his head up slightly, “What was that?” His nose is bleeding from the impact into the table and I smirk. “I gave the bitch a concussion, guess your season is over, huh?” He grunts out and I immediately slam his head back into the table. This time I definitely heard something crack. “You mess with either of them ever again and I will make it hurt. You will wish you had never been born.” I slammed his head into the table one more time for emphasis before I turn around and walk out of Shortys. As I drive home I feel good with the outcome of my meeting with Champ and hope he listens to me. 

I walk inside the door and head upstairs to see if Nicole needs anything and as I walk in the room I could die from the cuteness. Nicole is passed out with Waverly basically laying on top of her and Calamity Jane is laying on top of Waverly making this really funny looking sandwich. I take a picture and text it to them both with the comment “pussy sandwich.” I head to my room and lay on my bed ready to pass out. It’s only Saturday but it feels like it has been three years since the student-teacher game last night. My entire body is drained and I desperately need a nap.

We lounge around all day Sunday and watch a bunch of different dorky movies. Nicole makes us watch Hercules twice. What is with lesbians and being obsessed with that movie? Waves sat beside me while Nicole rested her head in Waverly’s lap and had the rest of her body laid out on the couch and me. We didn’t really move from that position the entire day. Doc and Dolls brought us pizza and Jeremey surprised us with coffee. It was really nice and we all hung out. Nicole fell asleep a couple of times, but she needs the rest so nobody bothered her. When Dolls saw her and saw how drained she looked I could tell he was planning a murder. I pulled him aside and told him what I did Saturday, so we shouldn’t have any more issues. Today is Monday so I’m getting ready to go to school by myself. Waves normally never misses a day of school even when she’s sick but she insisted on staying home to take care of Nicole. I head up to Waves’ room and peek my head in. They’re laying on the bed upside down and Waves is reading a book to Nicole. I knock on the opened door and tell them I’ll be back soon. With that, I head to the most miserable part of my day ready to spend all day answering “How’s Nicole.” What a great fucking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Writing as Wynonna right now is kind of hard because I have all these ideas for Waverly and Nicole, especially Nicole like god. Nicole's chapter boutta be longggggg.


End file.
